


You're Lotto

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Gen, I love psycho Jongdae, M/M, MV Inspired, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, exo lotto, fucking crazy people everywhere, gamble house, gambling au, honestly this is kinda fucked..., mindgames, so I wrote psycho Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ 5152 words / LOTTO MV inspired / dark / R / chansoo centric / mentions of other pairings / OT9 ] This is a bet and a game. In order to win, you must know what you're playing at, who you're playing with, and how to play it well. One wrong move and you will lose everything. This is the lotto, welcome, and let's make a wager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lotto

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this god-knows-what-this-is at your own discretion. You've been forewarned.

“Do you hear that?”

A smooth voice as rich as honey speaks through the phone and into Chanyeol’s ear, causing a small smirk to grace the latter’s handsome face. Rhythmically, Chanyeol drums his long fingers against the steering wheel. A brief silence settles on either side of the phone and not even a whisper of breath is heard.

“That is the silence before a storm,” honey voice speaks again calmly, “the prelude to war because someone cannot keep their fucking hands to themselves.”

Chanyeol chuckles, smugness and amusement obvious in his tone.

“Don't laugh so soon, Park,” the man on the other side of the call scoffs but does not actually sound offended. Rather there is a certain maniacal playfulness in honey voice’s tone that tickles at Chanyeol’s heart, fleshing his controlled smirk into a maddening shark smile. “We will see who has the final laugh.”

Chanyeol hums in reply and looks out of his car. With the phone still pressed against his ear and bruised cheek, he watches as Junmyeon set a small mountain of cash on fire. It is their loot; well, it was. Now it is nothing but a pile of burning paper and useless ash. Although it did just serve as an effective bait to lure his prey out of the gambling house. Letting the crackles of burning cash echo into the phone, Chanyeol narrows his eyes in delight and enjoys his expensive bonfire. Then in a husky voice, he makes his demand to honey voice.

“Let's make a wager, Kyungsoo.”

\---

 A rusty set of metal doors creaks open and glaring fluorescent light pours into the dimly lit room. Chanyeol saunters into the repurposed warehouse with his squad, all of them glowing brightly from the lights behind them. Yixing and Sehun coolly scan the almost empty space while Junmyeon watches with piqued interest at the scattering hundred dollar bills falling from the sky; his nail encased bat scratches loudly on the concrete floor as with every step he takes. A bit behind, Baekhyun is less interested in the flying money but who is making the cash fly. He has already recognized Xiumin, one of Kyungsoo’s man, and he will never give up a chance to pester the older man just for fun. Ruby lips curved upwards mischievously, he sends a provocative look towards the emotionless individual peering down from one of the high steel beams. Immediately, a death glare darts towards him as well as a thin blade. Baekhyun leisurely dodges to the left and avoids a nasty cut on his pretty face. Then shamelessly, he winks at the glaring man still stationed high above and sends a couple of flying kiss. As more bills came tumbling down from the ceiling, all of which are now crumbled or teared up, Baekhyun hides his satisfied laughter behind his hand.

“You're late.”

Kyungsoo states flatly from his place on the large cage in the middle of the warehouse. His legs and feet dangle off the edge like how children do when they are perched on a playscape. Fiddling with an old school camcorder in one of his hands, Kyungsoo stares blankly at Chanyeol. Still the same red hair, the same mirthful eyes, charming smile, and lithe built; except they are no longer on the same side.

“I’m not late, you’re early.”

Chanyeol replies coolly and stares back, his toothy grin stretching widely from one ear to the other. There are only a rare few in the business who can face Kyungsoo’s cold and indifferent gaze head on, and Chanyeol prides himself on being one of them. Kyungsoo may be as callous and rigid as the Arctic but Chanyeol is also as fierce and passionate as an active volcano. They counteract each other and a delicate balance of power sustains their odd relationship. Despite their shared history as orphans on the streets and eventually as occasional bed partners, it is inevitable they end up parting ways because what they value and want are too different. However, the red string of fate cannot be cut so easily between them and time after time, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s finds themselves on opposite sides of the same battle. Gradually their rivalry becomes more of a game of cat and mouse, a twisted form of entertainment to curb boredom. But until the very end, no one can be sure who is the predator, who is the prey, and who is the prize to be claimed.

Outside, scatters of noise begin to stir as the abandoned grounds come to life with discreet commotions. The night has fallen and business is about to start. This warehouse is one of the many sites that make up the largest underground gambling operation in Korea, and all of the warehouses around are gamble houses of various sizes and kinds. This one, in particular, is run by Kyungsoo.

A door opens from the back of the warehouse and another one of Kyungsoo’s man, Kai, walks in with a silver cage in his hand. There is a handsome rooster with midnight black and deep maroon feathers inside and calmly, the bird watches all of the humans in the room with its beady little eyes. The comb on its head sways in the air as the animals bobs its head to a rhythm of its own.

“Still into cocks, I see,” Chanyeol comments at the rooster and cackles obnoxiously. Sehun and Baekhyun chuckle quietly as well but ducks their head to hide the teasing smirk on this faces. Junmyeon quickly glances at Yixing but neither one of them reacts.

Ever since he walked in and saw Kyungsoo again, Chanyeol’s body has been heating up with lust. Sensually, he runs the tip of his tongue over his top lip than the bottom. He is always craving the taste of Kyungsoo, want to bite down on those plump wine colored lips and kiss them until they are glistening and swollen. He even dreams about them at night, as well as the rest of Kyungsoo, those lean legs, toned body, and smooth skin; gliding his hands over every inch of the stoic man’s body and make him tremble in pleasure and moan in pain. Chanyeol just wants to break the other man’s pride, his soul, his everything and then he will own him. Then, Kyungsoo will belong entirely to him.

Ignoring Chanyeol’s lecherous words and burning gaze, Kyungsoo effortlessly changes the topic: “I assume you’ve already heard about the girl that’s going on auction tonight,” he says lightly and raises his camcorder, inspecting the rooster from the tiny folding screen. Deliberately speaking without facing Chanyeol, Kyungsoo watches as Kai throws the rooster into the cage he is sitting on. Uncaring of the other man’s rudeness towards him, Chanyeol acknowledges the information with a tongue click. The sound of the rooster stretching its wings echoed throughout the warehouse before Kyungsoo speaks again: “Since you decided the last wager, I will decide this one. Let’s bet on who will be the first one to get the girl before the auction. We will meet at the usual place by the Bay when the auction starts.”

“If you win?” Chanyeol asks and also shifts his gaze on to the animal that is still flexing its beautiful wings. The rooster looks almost majestic as it paces slowly around the ring like a bloodthirsty king ready to embark on his next conquest. Kyungsoo tilts his head slightly and taps the tip of his shoes against the metal bars of the cage.

“If I win, you pay me back every dollar your friend there burnt up earlier,” Kyungsoo nods at Junmyeon, who is watching him with a grim face, “and double it. I charge revenge interest.”

“And if I win?” Chanyeol cocks a brow.

“And if you win?” Kyungsoo retorts mockingly and also raises a brow. When he receives no audible answer, he turns to regard Chanyeol through the tiny camcorder screen. Drifting from the messy tresses of fiery red locks, past the playful orbs gleaming with lust and arrogance, and down to his nose with a bloody cut on the bridge, Kyungsoo’s attention settles on the pair of moistening lips with a faint burgundy tint. Gently, those soft petals of flesh open then close, and Kyungsoo could almost hear Chanyeol say the word he is mouthing: _I want you_.

A shiver coursed down Kyungsoo back and sent spasms of thrill and unexplainable pleasure throughout his body. He isn't one to indulge in salacity or become aroused easily but Chanyeol can always bring out his carnal side and appease to his twisted needs. Perhaps it’s the naked desire gleaming in the taller man’s eyes or the obvious possessive in his actions; Kyungsoo never feels more fulfilled and more wanted in his life than when he is intimate with Chanyeol. Even though at times he truly hates the smirking giant because of their clashing interests and merits, Chanyeol has indeed become Kyungsoo’s only other vice aside from gambling.

Lowering the camcorder, Kyungsoo keeps his focus locked on Chanyeol’s smug face and he licks the backside of his teeth. From his peripheral vision, he can see that Xiumin has joined them on the ground and Jongin is already at the door again. The noise from the incoming crowd is also getting louder by the seconds, indicating that time is up and the game must start now. Closing the camcorder’s folding screen with a flick of his finger, Kyungsoo jumps off the cage and lands right in front of Chanyeol. Then with his head raised high and his hand extended in well-mannered courtesy, he seals their wager.

“Deal.”

\---

 Baekhyun cautiously scans the rowdy room and narrows his eyes. All around him, intoxicated men and women are shouting at the unusual show inside the large metal cage. Their attentions are fully captivated by the two fighting roosters and their minds are drunk on the prospect of a lucky win. Baekhyun holds back an annoyed grunt as he is shoved once again against the cage by the rambunctious crowd from behind. If he didn't have to keep a constant eye on Kyungsoo, he'd already be elsewhere and pestering a certain someone else. However, Chanyeol trusted him with guarding Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun has no intention of disappointing his best friend and squad letter. With one hand wrapped tightly around a single bar, putting some distance between himself and the cold metal, he checks his phone. Nothing as of yet but he's sure he'll hear good news soon because he has faith in the ability of his squad.

Lifting his gaze, Baekhyun turns his attention towards his target on the other side of the cage. Kyungsoo’s eyes are gaping wide and a maniacal grin is plastered on his slightly flushed face. His wide eyes gleamed with a particular psychotic glow Baekhyun has rarely seen in people, and all of his knobbly fingers gripped firmly around the metal bars. In an almost childlike excitement, Kyungsoo rattles the cage while mumbling incoherent words to himself, and his lithe frame shakes from each of his violent jerks. Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling washes over Baekhyun as he carefully observed Kyungsoo. The obscure madness in the other man’s eyes deeply disturbs him. It felt as if he has been observing an untamed beast rather than a civilized man, and he fears that death will befall on him if he does not look away soon. So Baekhyun suppresses the terror growing in his head and he quickly shifts his attention again to the fighting birds.

Encircled by loud profanities and cheerings, the two roosters are jumping and thrashing their wings at each other. Their long necks jerk fervently in an effort to injure their opponents with their sharp beaks. Clouds of dust fly into the air from their jumps and both roosters charge fiercely, baring their sharp talons and thrusting their bodies. Kyungsoo’s black and maroon rooster is already looking worse than wear in comparison to its competition of a larger frame. Most of its beautiful feathers are covered in blood and there is a large tear on its comb. Baekhyun sneers silently as he speculates the fight with cold eyes: looks like Kyungsoo will be losing more than one bet tonight.

The phone in his hand buzzes just then and Baekhyun brings it in front of him. It is a message from Chanyeol to withdraw; the job is done. Allowing a tiny smile to grace his pretty face, Baekhyun quickly sends a reply. When he tucks his phone away, he finds Kyungsoo staring straight at him from the other side. An intriguing smirk has replaced the maddening grin on the wide-eyed man’s rosy face and the mysterious aura exuding from Kyungsoo makes Baekhyun feel even more uncomfortable than before. Apprehensive but too damn curious for his own good, Baekhyun slowly slithers his way through the crowd until he is standing shoulder to shoulder with Kyungsoo. Leaning in close enough for his breaths to tickle Kyungsoo’s ear, he whispers: “I believe you've just lost.”

Kyungsoo pulls back a little and his brows furrow slightly. Then expression relaxed and eyes twinkling, he imitates Baekhyun’s actions and also leans in to whisper: “I wouldn't be so sure if I were you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrows and the discomfort stirring at the pit of his stomach begins to grow more painful with each inhale and exhale. However, before he could question Kyungsoo, his attention and everyone else’s is drawn to a masked man standing on top of the large cage. In one swift motion, he opens the top of the cage and drops a pure white rooster into the fighting ring, surprising the animals already in the ring as well as the audience. Instantly, the newcomer flaps its wings aggressively and joins Kyungsoo’s black rooster in attacking the other bird. In a matter of seconds, the brutal battle is over and the black rooster’s opponent lies lifeless in a puddle of its own blood. As the humans either cheered or shouted angrily all around the cage at the unexpected situation, Kyungsoo’s rooster simply paced around the ring while bobbing its neck to a rhythm of his own. Silently, his beady eyes take in the expression on each of the spectator’s face, including the satisfaction on Kyungsoo’s and the shock on Baekhyun’s.

“Why do you assume there are only two players in this game?” Kyungsoo whispers by Baekhyun’s ear again, and the latter jerks away. His face is ashen and sweaty as if having just woke from a nightmare. Snapping his head around, Baekhyun glares hard at Kyungsoo, who’s plump lips slowly curved into an innocent smile. Then in hasty stumbles, Baekhyun backs away from the cage and disappears in the rowdy crowd. As he runs out of the warehouse in dread, he dials each of his squad member’s number. But no one will answer him now.

\---

Sehun is still baffled by the predicament he has landed himself in. He is in the middle of a standoff with his gun aimed at Xiumin, whose gun is pressed against Kai’s temple, while one of Kai’s guns is shoved beneath Xiumin’s chin and the other one pointing at a masked stranger. The unarmed stranger is dressed in all white and smirking like the Cheshire Cat. There is not a trace of fear in his bright eyes but delight as he eagerly glances back and forth from Sehun to Xiumin then to Kai.

They are the only four stationary figures in a room already in chaos. Most of the gamblers have already fled the room in fear of their safety, and a band of what Sehun assumes is a private army disguised as the SWAT team is now storming in. In a flash, they occupied the perimeter of the room, and all of them fixed their submachine gun on Kai and Sehun. The roulette ball is still spinning on the wheel as a tense silence settles in the room. Across the roulette table and dirty floor, bundles of cash and stacks of chips are scattered about in wild disarray.

“What is the meaning of this,” Kai speaks up first in a hushed voice, his glaring gaze locked on Xiumin.

“What do you think this means?” the masked stranger answers instead of Xiumin and he leisurely tosses a chip on to the messy table. Kai eyes the cheerful man in distrust and so does Sehun. The corners of the masked stranger’s mouth curve higher as he drinks from his wine glass and finally, he bursts out in an obnoxious guffaw. Sehun’s eyes narrow dangerously as he recognizes the man under the mask from his distinctive laughter.

“Kim Jongdae,” Sehun hisses. A sense of panic begins to develop in his mind because it is obvious now that Kyungsoo has majority screwed over his entire squad. The short little son of a bitch dragged Kim Jongdae into the game and from the looks of it, they are on the same side. If there is one thing anyone should know about Kim Jongdae is that he doesn’t gamble but only plays to win. He will take any measure necessary to ensure victory, _any,_ and he is a twisted bastard that never hesitates to destroy anything or anyone that stands in his way.

Trying hard to subdue his growing anxiety, Sehun takes a bold step forward and shoves the barrel of his gun against the back of Xiumin’s head and cocks it. The latter simply cocks a charmed brow and in retaliation, he twists his gun deeper Kai’s now perspiring skin. Sehun freezes momentarily but a harsh look from Kai steadies him.

Jongdae whistles and removes his mask. He leans back into his chair as if enjoying a show and sips on his wine in leisure. He hasn't heard of this kid named Sehun before but he's impressed by his guts, even though he is still quite brash and thoughtless. But Jongdae hasn't expected much more from Chanyeol’s men. Kyungsoo is right, Jongdae chuckles into his wine; that is precisely why they are Chanyeol’s men. Like leader, like squad.

“Kyungsoo has asked me to tell you that he is not impressed with your betrayal,” Xiumin finally explains to Kai, his voice as cold and hard as a block of ice, “This is just a reflection of his disappointment in you. He is giving you two options: one, come back and accept your punishment; or two, leave and never show your face in front of him again. If he sees you, he will kill you. If you’re leaving, you cannot take anything, not even the roosters you've trained over the past years.”  

Jongdae bursts out laughing at the mention of the birds but when both Xiumin and Kai glared at him, he cutely seals his mouth and ‘throws away the key’. Sehun is silent but cannot help roll his eyes; he does not understand Kyungsoo nor Kai’s fascination with the birds. However, he is also ignorant of the fact that the roosters Kyungsoo have been raising are valuable assets capable of bringing in tens of thousands with just one fight.

Disregarding the impatient looks Sehun is shooting towards him, Kai gives his reply: “I'm leaving.”

“He will never trust you,” Xiumin warns the younger man, alluding to Chanyeol. Kai shakes his head and smiles a little. It is good to know that despite his decision to leave, Xiumin is still the same hyung that always looks out for him.

“It's not his trust I’m trying to gain,” Kai says in earnest and slowly, he shifts his determined gaze to lock with Sehun’s. The smile on his face widens a little, almost looking slightly bashful, and Xiumin blinks in wordless surprise.

“Aw, how cute,” Jongdae coos and places his empty wine glass on the roulette table, “you’ve found love.” A mysterious glint flashes in his half-moon eyes and Jongdae intertwined his fingers together in front of his chest. His signature Cheshire Cat smile returned to his face as he relaxes further into his chair, and the other three instantly felt a shiver run down their spine. It is a natural instinct to fear the unknown, and no one is ever sure of Kim Jongdae’s mind.

“Now it seems like everything is settled between you guys, so how about we place down the guns, hm? It’s really making me uncomfortable,” Jongdae says sweetly and nods at the weapons in the air. When no one moved, he surprises everyone in the room as he starts to whine: “Oh come on, people. Seriously. Lower your weapons already! I promise you I won’t do anything.”

Exchanging an uncertain look with each other, Sehun and Kai turns to Xiumin. The eldest studies Jongdae’s pouting face for a good half a minute before cautiously lowers his gun. The two youngsters kept up their iron defense for a bit longer before letting down their guard and their guns as well. In that brief half a minute, Xiumin decided that in his current situation, it is probably wiser to trust a tricky ally than an enemy with old ties.  And within seconds, his decision is proven correct.

The moment Kai and Sehun’s tense bodies relaxed just the slightest, they are taken down by the men in SWAT vests from behind. The roulette table shook violently, causing more chips to tumble off the edges, as Kim Jongdae’s men securely restrained their captives against it. A beastly growl erupts from the depth of Kai’s chest as he struggles in avail against his suppressors. Sehun remains relatively quiet but if looks can kill, Jongdae would have died a million times already.

“You lied!” Kai roars in rage, his face closely pressed against the velvety surface of the table, “you said you wouldn't do anything, you fucking liar!”

Jongdae snorts and tosses a loose chip at Kai in provocation. “So I lied,” he says in nonchalant with a Cheshire Cat smile still hanging on his face, “but to be called a liar by someone who lied and betrayed his team just, for, a piece, of, _sweet, ass_! Oh, OUCH! That really hurts me!” Jongdae screams in hysteric and clutches his chest in melodrama His face twists into an expression of excruciating pain and he crumbles into his chair. Xiumin watches with disdain but keeps quiet. He has learned the hard way to never trust anything that comes out of Jongdae’s mouth, especially when the smiley man is excited. Kim Jongdae is an entertainer and a showman who likes to put on a show for his captives and for himself, even though most of the time he is the only one having fun.

Sure enough, the agony on Jongdae’s face disappeared in the blink of an eye and is immediately replaced by a crafty grin. Extremely pleased by the fury and guilt now burning even fiercer in Kai’s eyes, Jongdae scrambles up and leans in to whisper sweetly: “I’m kidding. I'll take it as a compliment, you cute little backstabber.”

Then without sparing another glance at his two captives, Jongdae laughs heartily and pops up from the chair. Dusting the invisible dirt off of his hand, he flashes Xiumin a charming smile and gestures towards the door like a silly circus master ready to show off his freak show.

“Now let’s go and end this love game already.”

\---

Surrounded by an arc of blinding headlights, Chanyeol growls menacingly at the peaceful man looking at him from above. Anger and regret courses through his restrained body as three men wearing SWAT vests pinned him solid to the hood of his car. Chanyeol realizes he has put his trust in the wrong man but it's already too late. He should never have hired Yixing for this job. The seemingly honest man fooled them all, even Junmyeon who did his background check, and Chanyeol deeply regrets being so brash. He should have been more methodical and guarded in planning. But he rarely can be when Kyungsoo is involved.

Everything was going so smoothly and perhaps a little too smoothly now that he thinks back. There were so many warning signs, like when Yixing disappeared half way through the night or when he could no longer contact Baekhyun or Sehun. However, he was blinded by pride and the prospect of a petty win. If it wasn't for Junmyeon fending off the attackers near the end, he may not even have made it out of the warehouse complex. Chanyeol bites down hard on his bottom lip as another wave of guilt and regret washed over him. He can only hope that Junmyeon is not hurt too badly.

“Good effort,” Yixing says sincerely and pats Chanyeol on the shoulder. The latter twists around and tries to bite Yixing hand like an angry beast, but his guards reacted just in time and smashed his head onto the car hood without mercy. Yixing winced at the loud noise of skull hitting metal and he quietly mumbles: “Ai yo wei!" With utmost care, he softly pats Chanyeol on the shoulder again and sighs sympathetically. He feels no guilt towards the headstrong man but pity because, until the very end, Chanyeol is still oblivious. He has no idea that he lost the game even before it started.

As a piercing ringing echoes in Chanyeol’s ears, he shakes his groggy head and tries to clear his mind by sheer will. The impact just now sent his whole world spinning, but one thing is still keeping him grounded to the current situation: the rough texture of the secret note in his hand. Before the girl he rescued was taken away by the men in SWAT vests, she snuck a small piece of paper into his palm. Chanyeol cannot think of what the note could possibly say but he also has no intention of sharing it with anyone else. Sad enough, this note is his only consolation and prize for the night. Squeezing his fist tighter, Chanyeol frowns and forces his eyes to remain open. With much difficulties, he squints into the darkness in the distance just in time to see a familiar figure approach him.

 

Jongdae saunters towards the semi-circle of vehicles and wiggles his playful brows as he takes in Chanyeol’s dishevel state. The taller man’s frown deepens when he recognizes Jongdae and he mentally curses. He didn't expect Kyungsoo to drag the king of meddlers into their bet but he supposes anything is fair game since there is no rule to begin with. Jongdae and Chanyeol aren't exactly enemies but the hot-headed giant does not like Jongdae at all; mostly because Kyungsoo is very fond of the crafty man, a little too fond in Chanyeol’s opinion.

Giving Yixing an acknowledgment nod, Jongdae in front of Chanyeol and leans against the side of the car. Wordless, he blinks at the restrained man and taps his fingers on the hood in broken beats. He is waiting for that perfect reaction and his stomach tingles from anticipation. Xiumin passes by the eager Jongdae and a confused Chanyeol without any greetings and he heads straight to the arc of cars. Yixing follows him and only Jongdae is left to carry on his staring match with Chanyeol who is becoming more irritated by the second.

Then suddenly, all of the anger and spite reflecting in Chanyeol’s fiery gaze disappears like a smothered fire. Shock and relief flashes in his wide eyes before they are gradually being replaced by doubt and disbelief. Junmyeon is walking towards him without a single injury or any sign of resistance visible on his body. Not willing to catch Chanyeol’s questioning eyes, Junmyeon drags his bloody bat behind him and gives Jongdae a nod when the cat-like man hands him a stack of money. A hideous realization settles in the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach and his body begins to quiver uncontrollably. His handsome features become distorted as the corners of his mouth twist into a maddening grin, and quietly, his chest begins to rumble with crazed giggles. He has been played through and through like a fiddle, a stupid foolish fiddle.

Junmyeon passes by Chanyeol and intentionally avoids the other’s piercing gaze and maniacal laughter. Unlike Yixing, Junmyeon feels a little guilty for betraying Chanyeol and the rest of the squad because unintentionally, he has already developed a certain brotherly bond with the boys. Even though half of the time they drove him nuts and made him want to commit murder, Chanyeol and his boys, especially Sehun, have also grown on him. However, his loyalty lies with Kyungsoo and his heart will never change. Even if he will never be more than a tool, even if he may be tossed away at any time, Junmyeon has no regret as long as he knows he can be useful to Kyungsoo.

Sometimes, love is not glamorous nor kind but that never stops people from loving.

When Chanyeol calms down a little, Jongdae pokes him on the forehead repeatedly. “Don’t you want to know what that note says?” the smiley man asks in a hushed tone and Chanyeol narrows his eyes dangerously, “because I know what it says,” Jongdae whispers and leans even closer until his lips are almost touching Chanyeol’s ear lobe.

“It says, ‘turn around’.”

Forcefully, Chanyeol is pulled off the hood by the three men manhandling him and spun around to face the harsh headlights. He squints in annoyance at the sudden brightness and when his eyes finally adjust, a tiny, red flashing dot catches his attention. As he realizes what that is, Chanyeol scoffs loudly and his hysterical giggles return. Sitting cross-legged on the hood of the vehicle in the center, Kyungsoo is holding his camcorder and filming a laughing madman and a grinning psychopath.

When Chanyeol’s giggles finally die off as bitterness overtakes him, Kyungsoo lowers his camcorder. Taking his time, he jumps off the car and strolls up to Chanyeol. Then as he glides his fingers up and down the taller man's bruised cheek as if touching delicate porcelain, he breaks out in a light chuckle. His plump lips stretch into a heart shape and his dark eyes curve down in both corners like the new moon hanging in the sky.

“See Park, I told you not to laugh so soon,” Kyungsoo says in his usual rich and calm voice with just a hint of maniacal playfulness. Chanyeol locks eyes with him and for a moment there, he thought he could hate Kyungsoo. But at last, he cannot because he is a fool; a fool in love with a man with no heart. He knows that, Kyungsoo knows that; everyone in the business knows that. So their game continues.

“Then how about we make another wager?” Chanyeol asks, his voice husky and a mysterious smile returns on his handsome face. Amused, Kyungsoo raises a brow before a similar smile stretches across his lips.

“You’re on, Park.”

\---

FIN

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, I do hate myself.


End file.
